


Мальчик, который хотел летать

by Rika_Spike



Category: Wingmen - Ensan Case
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Стоял сентябрь, и сельские виды окрестностей Портленда казались Джеку красивыми и незнакомыми. (…) Детство, проведённое среди этих самых полей, казалось невозможно далёким, оно принадлежало совсем другой жизни.» (с) Энсан Кейс «На крыле»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, который хотел летать

**Author's Note:**

> Все имена канонических персонажей, не упомянутые в романе, являются вымыслом авторов команды.  
> Огромное спасибо Stephania за бетирование.

— Да ладно тебе, Монти!  
— Джек, нам нельзя, — в который раз повторил старший брат. — Мать не разрешает ходить за реку без отца.  
Джеку восемь, Монти двенадцать, и он изо всех сил пытается выглядеть старше — говорить строгим голосом, как мистер Эндрюс, преподаватель в начальной школе, и сурово сводить брови, как мать, когда она чем-то недовольна. На Джека это действовало, но только не в исполнении старшего брата. И не тогда, когда он знал, что Монти отчаянно хочет с ним согласиться, но боится, что мать накажет их обоих, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Джек на секунду задумался, а потом фыркнул.  
— Тогда пойдем на поле, — сказал он и выжидательно уставился на брата.  
Монти с высоты своих двенадцати считает восьмилетнего Джека мелюзгой, но никак не дурачком. Иногда его даже задевает, что тот соображает слишком быстро, как сейчас, например. Почему ему самому не пришло это в голову? С другой стороны, если Джек опять что-нибудь натворит, то будет уже не важно, где они гуляли — за рекой или на поле. Пока отец на работе, дома всем заправляет мать, а она им спуску не дает. Монти предпочитает вести себя так, чтобы березовая хворостина как можно реже касалась его в том месте, что пониже спины, а Джек, по его мнению, слишком часто увлекается и нарывается зря.  
— Может, все-таки подождем отца? — предложил Монти.  
Он не трусит, вот еще. Просто, в отличие от Джека, не любит рисковать.  
— Ты же знаешь, что отец будет свободен только в выходные! — предсказуемо возразил Джек.  
— Мы можем просто пойти гулять, — примирительно сказал Монти и, видя, что брат и не думает его слушать, еще раз повторил: — Джек, давай подождем отца.  
Джек сунул ноги в ботинки и выпрямился. Когда у младшего брата бывало такое выражение лица, спорить с ним было бесполезно. Оно означало, что Джек на что-то решился и так просто не отступится. У Монти засосало под ложечкой от смутного предчувствия, что ничем хорошим их затея не закончится, и перехватило дух от мысли, что он готов махнуть на это рукой. Почти готов.  
— Монти, до субботы еще четыре дня, а сегодня — отличный ветер! — Джек подхватил воздушного змея и решительно направился к двери. — Если хочешь, оставайся дома, — бросил он через плечо и выбежал на улицу.  
Монти прислушался к тишине, царящей в доме. Сестра, видимо, чем-то занята в комнате наверху, а мать, укачав младшего братишку, сама прикорнула, сидя с ним на руках в кресле-качалке. И миссис Уилсон, приходящая кухарка, уже ушла домой, приготовив им еду. Идеальное время, чтобы по-тихому ускользнуть из дома, вдруг удастся вернуться раньше, чем их отсутствие вообще заметят. Прямого запрета, что им нельзя запускать змея вдвоем, не было, но как-то само собой подразумевалось, что они будут делать это вместе с отцом, как в прошлые выходные. Было здорово, и Монти с нетерпением ждал, когда отец снова сможет пойти с ними на луг. Вот только Джеку пригорело прямо сейчас, и Монти заколебался.  
Конечно, надо бы подняться к матери и спросить, можно ли им пойти запускать змея вдвоем, но Монти почему-то не сомневался, что в лучшем случае она скажет подождать отца, а в худшем — они сразу нарвутся на запрет. Так что теперь ему действительно или надо остаться дома, чтобы не принимать участия в затее, или пойти вместе с Джеком и рискнуть.  
Монти помялся, но все-таки направился за Джеком, подхватив и его куртку. Этот сумасшедший выбежал из дома в одной рубашке, а на улице свежо после дождя. Мать еще в обед сказала им одеться потеплее, если потом они решат пойти гулять. Джек об этом, конечно, позабыл. Как можно быть таким беспечным?

Монти догнал Джека в конце улицы, но только потому, что тот остановился и подождал, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Ну, что ты так копаешься?  
Горячность Джека вызвала только очередной приступ сомнения.  
— Может, вернемся, Джек? — без особой надежды спросил Монти.  
Джек предсказуемо махнул рукой и, кое-как напялив сунутую ему братом под нос куртку, побежал дальше.

Их дом стоял на самой окраине Портленда. До фермерских полей было рукой подать, даже если не бегом. Летом мальчишки пропадали там целыми днями, в остальное время, когда шли занятия в школе, — реже, но поля все равно были самым любимым местом для игр.  
Отец с матерью все чаще обсуждали, что надо перебраться поближе к центру города — и к банку, где работал отец, и к фермерскому базару, который каждое воскресенье открывался на одной из главных площадей. Мать говорила, что их дом слишком тесен для четырех детей. И хотя у Джека пока не было проблем с тем, что он делит комнату с Монти, для подрастающего Роберта там действительно уже не было своего угла. Мать же считала, что у каждого должна быть своя спальня, а отец должен больше бывать дома. Сейчас до школы пешком идти было дольше, чем до ближайшего поля, поэтому отец всегда развозил их по школам на машине по дороге на работу, а забирал кто-нибудь из соседей вместе со своими детьми. И если посуху Джек не прочь был прогуляться и пешком, то в распутицу и дождь долгая дорога теряла свою прелесть.  
Джек понимал, что после переезда всем будет удобнее. Но ему было невыносимо грустно от мысли, что из окна их с Монти спальни на втором этаже больше не будет видно овсяного поля — зеленого по весне и постепенно желтеющего к концу лета, обрамленного деревьями. Не будет видно поблескивающей змейки реки, огибающей поле, и неба.  
Неба сейчас было столько, что даже глядя из окна, можно было представить себе, что никакого дома вовсе нет, что за спиной — те же просторы, что и перед глазами. Джек не хотел потерять все это, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.  
Мать говорила, что хорошо бы переехать уже к осени, и лето заканчивалось быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем хотелось бы Джеку. Все чаще ему думалось, что ничего хорошего впереди уже и не будет. А потом отец сделал змея, они ушли за реку, на луг, и запустили его в небо.  
Ничего подобного Джек раньше не испытывал.  
Однажды он сидел в кабине самолета. Мистер Фабс — крепкий, усатый, краснолицый, вечно пахнущий перегаром и дешевой табачной жвачкой — летал на кукурузнике над полями, распыляя удобрения. Его самолет было слышно издалека, и мальчишки бежали следом, крича и махая руками, плюя на запреты держаться подальше от химикатов.  
Джек тоже бегал за самолетом, задрав голову и распростав руки, и думал, каково это — быть там, между землей и небом, лететь. Он хотел, чтобы когда-нибудь мистер Фабс взял его с собой в полет. В кабине было здорово, но Джек хотел знать каково это, когда тебя держит только воздух.  
Но мистер Фабс никогда не брал пассажиров, да и Джеку никогда бы не разрешили полететь с ним на самолете.  
Отец и змея им с Монти дал подержать не сразу. Сначала сам запустил его в небо, потом предупредил, что нужно чаще смотреть под ноги и бежать не слишком быстро. Монти так и сделал — ступал так осторожно, словно земля под его ногами вдруг стала какой-то опасной, и почти не смотрел на змея. А Джек — сначала замер, не сводя с него глаз, удивляясь, с какой силой рвется бечевка из его руки, словно змей был живым и пытался сорваться с поводка, потом сделал шаг, другой. Змей радостно бился в небе, звал за собой, и Джек не выдержал — побежал, почти сразу позабыв об осторожности. И чуть не упал, угодив ногой в свежую лепешку коровьего навоза. Отец отругал его, но не слишком, гораздо сильнее досталось от матери, когда она увидела, во что превратился его ботинок и некогда чистые штаны. Но Джек не расстроился. Те несколько минут, что он успел пробежать со змеем, казались лучшими в его жизни, и все, о чем он мог думать — это как бы снова нестись что есть мочи за змеем, представляя, что он тоже летит.  
Он еле перетерпел понедельник, все время надоедая брату. Монти тоже хотел запустить змея, но осторожничал и сомневался. Во вторник Джек готов был пойти и один, но Монти все-таки решился, хотя от страха нудел не переставая. В другой день они, может быть, и поругались, потому что обычно Джеку быстро надоедало слушать его нытье, но сейчас ничто не могло испортить ему предвкушение.

— У нас не получится, — кисло сказал Монти.  
Они несколько раз поднимали змея над землей, так высоко как могли, и отпускали руки. Все, как делал отец, но змей почему-то падал вниз. Верхушки деревьев на кромке леса аж гнулись под порывами ветра, и овсяное поле колыхалось волнами, как огромное желтое море. Ветра было достаточно. «Почему же ты не хочешь лететь?» — думал Джек, глядя на еле трепыхающийся в его руках змей. Он был уверен, что они повторяют все правильно, как и в прошлый раз, и никак не мог понять, почему у них ничего не получается.  
— Выше, надо поднять его выше, — сказал он вслух.  
Джек не знал, почему он так решил, но если небо было стихией змея, то именно там он должен был взлететь.  
— Но как? — беспомощно спросил Монти.  
Джек аккуратно приспустил бечевку, расставил руки, подняв змея над головой и задрав его нос, пробежал пару шагов и что есть силы толкнул его вверх. Сначала казалось, что змей опять упадет, лишь на секунду зависнув в воздухе, а потом он взмыл в небо, так натянув бечевку, что она врезалась Джеку в ладонь.  
— Монти! Он летит! — радостно закричал Джек. — Летит!  
— Летит! — заорал Монти, позабыв, что еще несколько минут назад в чем-то сомневался.  
— Мы летим! — засмеялся Джек.  
Монти обхватил его руку поверх пальцев, сжимающих бечевку, и они вместе побежали по полю.

Метелки овса колосились чуть ли не выше пояса, бежать было трудно, но Джек не чувствовал усталости. Ветер свистел в ушах, хлопали по бокам полы куртки, а высоко над головой летел змей — четырехугольный, вытянутый по одной диагонали, серый, как огромная стальная птица, распластавшая крылья на бреющем полете. Хвост вился за ним тонкой стрелой, словно разрезающей небесную синь.  
Джеку казалось, что он летит вместе с ним, Джеку хотелось лететь вместе с ним. Он побежал еще быстрее. Ноги, казалось, совсем не касались земли.  
Монти давно отстал, устав все время бежать рядом. Иногда он что-то кричал, Джек не всегда слышал что, но он не мог притормозить, даже если бы хотел. Он несся через поле за змеем, забыв обо всем на свете.  
— Джек! Остановись! Поле кончается! — донесся до него вопль Монти.  
Джек оторвал взгляд от змея и увидел, что почти добежал до кромки леса, и именно в этот момент носок ботинка попал в очередную мышиную норку. Джек даже не успел понять, что падает. Небо и желтое полотно овса вдруг промелькнули перед глазами, и перед носом оказалась земля. То, что он выпустил бечевку из руки, тоже дошло позднее, когда Джек, приподнявшись, поднял измазанные в земле ладони, на одной грязь была бурой от крови, и секунду спустя стало больно, но было не до того.  
Джек резво вскочил на ноги, высматривая змея. Тот болтался на дереве, метрах в десяти от места его падения. Хорошо не улетел.  
— Смотри, что ты натворил, — запыхавшийся Монти остановился рядом, уперев руки в колени и пытаясь отдышаться. — Теперь и отец нас точно убьет.  
Дерево было толстым, с раскидистыми ветками, змей трепыхался где-то в листве, не слишком высоко от земли.  
— Мы его сейчас снимем, — решил Джек.  
— Я туда не полезу! — замотал головой Монти. — Давай лучше вернемся и расскажем маме, скоро вернется отец, и они что-нибудь придумают.  
— Я сам, — сказал Джек и направился к дереву, вытирая о штаны руки, — все равно коленки были в грязи.  
Ладонь засаднило сильнее, и снова потекла кровь. Хорошо, что Монти прихватил ему куртку — в кармане нашелся носовой платок. Мать считала, что они не должны вести себя, как дети рабочих и фермеров — бегать без ботинок и вытирать носы рукавами. Мальчишки не очень-то слушались, но в ботинках хотя бы было удобнее и теплее, а вот платок… В кои-то веки и он пригодился.  
Обматывая платок вокруг кисти Джека и проверяя на крепость узел, Монти продолжал бубнить, что лучше оставить змей и пойти за помощью. Глядя на дерево вблизи, Джек и сам уже не был так уверен, что у него получится. Но змей был так близко, а Монти — так расстроен, что придется все рассказать сначала матери, а потом отцу, что нужно было хотя бы попробовать.  
— Все в порядке, Монти, у меня получится, — сказал Джек, стараясь придать голосу уверенности, которой совсем не чувствовал.

Цепляться за ветки было неудобно, но гораздо легче, чем преодолеть первые метры по стволу. Если бы Монти не подсадил его, Джек бы точно не справился. Где-то в глубине души сидел страх, но змей был все ближе, и Джек упрямо лез вперед. У Монти, слава богу, хватало ума молчать, иначе он бы только отвлекал. Джек осторожно перебрался на боковую ветку, лег на нее животом и потянулся к змею.  
Ветка прогибалась и поскрипывала под его весом, впивались в ребра мелкие сучки, и листья все время лезли в лицо, но его пальцы уже почти касались змея, еще чуть-чуть, еще немного. Каким-то образом Джек умудрился выпутать его из переплетения веток одной рукой, вторую он так и не смог отпустить, вцепившись в ветку где-то на уровне груди.  
Монти внизу радостно заорал, поймав змея, а Джек вдруг понял, что слезть ему будет гораздо сложнее, чем залезть.  
— Джек? — радость в голосе Монти сменилась испугом. — Ты как?  
Он попробовал поползти назад, но ветка угрожающе прогнулась, а сам он не сдвинулся с места, словно дерево вцепилось в него и не хотело отпускать.  
— Джек?  
— Я не знаю, Монти.  
Через секунду Джек уже пожалел, что позволил страху вырваться наружу. Монти сразу почувствовал его и тут же испугался еще сильней.  
— Я пойду за мамой, Джек! Только не двигайся!  
— Монти, подожди…  
— Я быстро!  
— Монти, не надо!  
Успокоить брата, когда лишний раз нельзя было пошевелиться, не получалось. Монти ревел и ничего не слушал, а Джек даже не мог крикнуть погромче — было так страшно, что казалось от воздуха, набранного в легкие, он может потерять равновесие и упасть.  
Ветер, бывший союзником им со змеем, теперь словно ополчился на Джека, когда тот остался один. Совсем один. Монти убежал, еще раз прокричав Джеку, чтобы тот не двигался.  
Джек глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться, а потом попытался еще раз отползти назад.

Он плохо помнил, как спустился с дерева. Помнил, как с великой осторожностью перехватывал ветки и с каким трудом давался каждый дюйм, но как он оказался на земле — спрыгнул или слез до конца — почему-то нет. Ноги дрожали, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Джек вытер слезы рукавом, засунул трясущиеся руки под мышки и пошел через поле в сторону дома. В ушах все еще шумел ветер, и посторонние звуки вливались в этот ровный гул, делая его только громче. В какой-то момент показалось, что он слышит свое имя. Джек поднял голову и увидел несущегося ему навстречу Монти. Недалеко стоял трактор, и фермер, мистер Аллен, спрыгивал с подножки, тоже спеша к нему.  
Монти он еще плохо слышал, только моргал, глядя на него и пытаясь вникнуть в звуки, а потом мистер Аллен положил руки ему на плечи и присел напротив:  
— Как ты, сынок? Нормально?  
Это Джек уже услышал ясно, но только молча закивал головой.  
— Ну, ничего. Ты молодец, сынок. Пойдем.  
Мужчина обнял его за плечи и повел к трактору. Рука мистера Аллена была тяжелой, но очень теплой, и Джек почти перестал дрожать. А потом он сидел на широком ободе колеса, Монти занял другой, вцепившись руками в спинку водительского места. Трактор смешно подскакивал, словно на кочках, и громко рычал. Джек подпрыгивал и смеялся, Монти смотрел на него круглыми глазами, но потом тоже разулыбался, мистер Аллен усмехался, глядя то на одного, то на другого мальчишку.  
Джек ни о чем не думал, пока они не подъехали к самому дому. 

— У вас очень славный сын, миссис Хардиган, смелый, — сказал мистер Аллен, потрепав Джека по голове.  
Мать поджала губы, но вслух просто поблагодарила соседа за помощь, и только когда он ушел, начала ругаться. За изодранную рубашку и испорченные штаны, за прогулку со змеем и содранные коленки, за испачканный платок и разодранную ладонь. Монти не было видно все время, пока мать, ругаясь, отмывала его ссадины, заливая их щипучим йодом, перевязывала руку чистой льняной тряпицей и переодевала Джека в чистую одежду.  
За отцом уже послали, и он с минуты на минуту должен был появиться дома. Джек не знал, от чего ему хуже — от ругани матери, саднящей ладони или от мысли, что он подвел отца. Змей стоял в углу комнаты, словно наказанный, и только теперь Джек увидел, что он сломан на самом конце нижней планки. Серая бумага топорщилась на месте слома, напоминая Джеку рану на его ладони. На раненого змея смотреть было больнее, но куда хуже было смотреть в глаза отца, когда он, после короткой беседы с матерью, поставил их с Монти перед собой.

Пока отец смотрел на Монти, тот прятал глаза и шмыгал носом.  
— Я пытался его остановить, — пробормотал он, по-прежнему глядя в пол.  
В словах брата не было неправды, но отчего-то Джеку было стыдно и немного обидно.  
Когда отец посмотрел на Джека, тот закусил губу и вскинул голову.  
— Это я виноват, — подтвердил он, не смея оправдываться и лгать.  
— Идите в свою комнату, оба, — сурово сказал отец и отвернулся.  
Монти был рад, что их не наказали, а Джеку казалось, что усталый тяжелый взгляд отца гораздо хуже ремня.

Монти уже сопел на своей кровати, а Джек все никак не мог уснуть. Он завернулся в одеяло, но его все равно немного знобило, и голос матери был отлично слышен в тишине засыпающего дома.  
— Ты с ним слишком мягок, — недовольно говорила мать. — Мальчишка совсем отбивается от рук.  
— Ты слишком к нему строга, Флоренс, — мягко возражал отец.  
— Нет, это ты слишком мягок, Рэндалл! Я не всегда успеваю за ним уследить, и он этим пользуется!  
Отец что-то ответил, тише, чем раньше, Джек не разобрал.  
— Ни Вельма, ни Монти не доставляют мне столько хлопот, — мать тона не снижала. — Скоро начнутся занятия, и все станет еще хуже.  
— Он учится лучше, чем Монти, и уж точно лучше, чем Вельма, — возразил отец.  
— Но жалуются все равно только на него!  
— Бога ради, Флоренс! — в голосе отца теперь было раздражение, чего Джек почти никогда от него не слышал. — Он же просто мальчишка! Подрастет, остепенится.  
— Ох, намучаемся мы с ним, когда его станут интересовать другие мальчишеские проказы, — уже спокойнее сказала мать.  
Отец опять понизил голос. Теперь он звучал как-то успокаивающе, и что отвечала мать, тоже было не разобрать. Потом их голоса и вовсе стихли, а Джек все лежал, глядя в темноту, и никак не мог уснуть.

Сначала он услышал шаги, скрипнула одна половица, потом другая. Джек знал их наперечет и давно не попадался, а родителей было слышно издалека.  
Отец открыл дверь, постоял на пороге и, увидев, что Джек не спит, зашел в комнату. Он присел на кровать и положил руку ему на плечо. Джек почему-то думал, что отец сейчас скажет, как сильно он им недоволен, но тот только вздохнул и сказал:  
— Ты нас сегодня очень напугал, Джек.  
— И маму? — удивленно спросил Джек.  
— Маму больше всего, — твердо сказал отец. — Помнишь Фрэнка?  
Джек медленно кивнул. До Роберта у матери был другой младенец, который умер, едва его успели окрестить. Джек плохо его помнил, гораздо ярче были воспоминания о том, как долго плакала и убивалась мать.  
— Мама теперь сильнее беспокоится за всех вас.  
Впервые за этот день Джек почувствовал себя виноватым. Он никогда не думал, что мать ругает и наказывает их, потому что беспокоится. Да и сейчас как-то странно было так думать, но раз отец так сказал, значит, так оно и было.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось, — сказал Джек, и ему действительно было жаль, но он не знал, что сказать еще. Не обещать же, как Монти, что он больше не будет, когда он совсем в этом не уверен.  
— Тебе так понравилось запускать змея? — вдруг спросил отец.  
— Очень! — горячо ответил Джек.  
В одну секунду он вспомнил, как горело лицо от ветра и летела под ногами земля, и начал рассказывать:  
— Он сначала не хотел взлетать. Я все делал правильно, как ты, но он все время падал. А потом я толкнул его в небо, и он взлетел! — Джек уже сидел на кровати, раскидывая руки и глотая слова. — Он летел! Мы летели!  
— Летели? — недоуменно переспросил отец, словно такое сравнение никогда не приходило ему в голову.  
— Я хочу летать, как мистер Фабс, — неожиданно для себя сказал Джек.  
Отец удивился еще больше, а потом засмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
— Ну, я надеюсь, что ты никогда не станешь похожим на мистера Фабса, — сказал он. — Я починю змея и поговорю с матерью, сынок. Но ты больше не лазь на дерево и будь осторожнее. А теперь — давай-ка спать.  
Джек согласно закивал и скользнул обратно под одеяло.  
— И, наверное, надо найти тебе что-нибудь на руки — перчатки или хозяйственные рукавицы, — сказал отец, укрывая его и целуя в лоб. — Спи.

Отец выполнил свое обещание, и Джеку действительно еще несколько раз удалось запустить змея. Потом начался сбор урожая, и на поле гулять им тоже запретили, а потом они переехали поближе к центру города, и началась осень. Следующим летом уже никто, кроме Джека, не вспоминал о змее, а он не решился приставать к отцу. Тот почему-то так и не стал проводить больше времени дома.  
Спустя одиннадцать лет, впервые сев за штурвал учебного самолета, Джек Хардиган ясно вспомнил, как бежал по полю за змеем и хотел оказаться в небе вместе с ним, и что мистер Фабс никогда не брал пассажиров.  
— Взлет разрешен, мистер Хардиган, — прокричал с заднего сидения инструктор. — Посмотрим, на что вы способны, — и похлопал его по плечу.  
Джек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять колотящееся сердце, отпустил тормоза и, чуть прибавив газа, вырулил к началу взлетной полосы. Еще раз оглядев приборы и сделав еще один глубокий вздох, он выжал газ и понесся по бетонной полосе навстречу небу.  
В тот момент, когда колеса старенького «Боинга» оторвались от земли, у Джека захватило дух, и овладевшее им еще совсем непривычное чувство пьянящего возбуждения было даже сильнее, чем он мог себе вообразить.  
Он словно вернулся в родную стихию — в небо.


End file.
